closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jim Henson Company
Background: The Jim Henson Company was formed on November 20, 1958 as Muppets, Inc. by Jim Henson and his wife Jane, 3 years after Henson's first show, Sam and Friends, premiered. Until the premiere of Sesame Street in 1969, the company mainly did work for commercials. In 1989, the company planned to merge with The Walt Disney Company, but during negotiations, Henson died on May 16, 1990, therefore the deal collapsed and the company remained independent and now under control of Henson's children, Brian, Lisa, Cheryl, Heather, and John. In 2000 the company was sold to German company EM.TV and Merchandising AG, but by the end of that year EM.TV's stock collapsed, and the company was sold back to the Henson family in 2003. As of 2014, Brian is the company's chairman, Lisa is CEO, and Cheryl and Heather are Board of Directors members. John Henson was also a BOD member until his death in 2014. 1st Logo (1983?-1986) Nickname: "HA!" Logo: The logo mainly looks like the following: For ha! HENSON ASSOCIATES, INC. or... ha! HENSON ASSOCIATES, INC. with the text "HENSON ASSOCIATES, INC." in an ITC Avant Garde font featuring a copyright stamp below in black, all taking place against a beige background. It would sometime be animated depending on the show used. For instance, the first season of Muppet Babies had a still shot of the logo, with the exclamation point shining, and the second season had the Marvel Productions logo fade away on a blue background as the huge "HA!" fades in and zooms out, and when it stops zooming, it looks like the generic logo as the background fades to white. Variants: * Early versions of the 2nd version of the logo also had the word "For" next to the "ha!" logo. * There is a special in-credit logo variant that was used on '80s prints of The Muppet Show to replace the outdated ITC in-credit logo (ITC only distributed the show). In the final shot of the end credits when Zoot blew his saxophone, a white bubble flies out of the sax with the "HA!" logo (or "HIT!" for Henson International Television) displayed on it and takes it’s place in the center of the screen, to the amusement of the audience. Sadly, this variant is no longer seen as the current prints (as on DVD releases) merely use the shot of Zoot blowing his sax with a newer Muppets Holding Company copyright notice on the bottom. FX/SFX: It varies. Cheesy Factor: The "zoom-out" on the 1985 variant of the logo is very rough, and the in-credit "bubble" seen on The Muppet Show is animated with '80s computer FX. Music/Sounds: Plays over the ending theme. The closing theme for the short-lived Muppets, Babies and Monsters, as well as the second season of Muppet Babies onward, an off-key trumpet fanfare was heard at the end of the theme and played over the logo. On The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, we hear Zoot blew his saxophone that played with the in-credit "bubble" variant of the "HA!" logo. Availability: Very rare. Sometimes it's saved on 1984-1986 episodes of Muppet Babies, but usually replaced with a Jim Henson Productions/Jim Henson Television logo on that show or other shows. The Muppet Show DVD releases from Buena Vista replace the in-credit version with a copyright stamp for The Muppets Holding Company. However, it was seen on Playhouse Disney in the UK when they reran the show. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1986-1987) Logo: On a white background, we see: HENSON ASSOCIATES, INC. with a copyright stamp below in black. The text bears a strong resemblance to the zooming variant of the previous logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, but on Muppet Babies, the same off-key trumpet theme from the previous logo's variant from that said show. Availability: Was originally seen on 1986-1987 episodes of Muppet Babies. Usually preserved whenever someone decides to show the series. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1987-1988) Nickname: "The Shining Kermit" Logo: On a white background, we see the words in a generic font: jim henson PRODUCTIONS "im" and "enson" are written in an italic script font, and the "J" is placed near the words "PRODUCTIONS". Then a small flash of light appears above the "J" and becomes a still drawing of Kermit the Frog's head, which is used to dot the letter. Underneath is a Henson Associates copyright notice. Variant: In Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series, it is already-formed & still without the copyright info. FX/SFX: The Kermit head appearing and "shining". Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show, but again on Muppet Babies, the off-key trumpet once again. Availability: Usually preserved on 1987-1988 episodes of Muppet Babies. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 4th Logo (1988-January 30, 1993) Logo: As with the logos for MTM and Cartoon Network Studios, the logo described below comes in many animated variations. Basically, we see the words: Jim Henson _____________________________________ P R O D U C T I O N S displayed on an object against a black background. The words "Jim Henson" are in the now-familiar corporate "Henson" logo font introduced in 1988. Trivia: The name "Jim Henson" is actually his signature. Variants: There are many more variants than currently listed. * Kermit Head: On a white background, the "Jim Henson Productions" logo appears under a still drawing of Kermit the Frog’s head. This variant is most likely mistaken for the 1987 logo, and is probably fake. * Arrow: An animated version of Kermit the Frog’s hand holds out a white sign against the wall reading "Jim Henson Productions." Suddenly an arrow flies into the sign pinning it to the wall, and taken by surprise Kermit lets go. * Sign: An animated Kermit the Frog puts a white sign with a string on a nail on the wall reading "Jim Henson Productions." Suddenly the sign tilts and the lettering falls off, clattering to the ground. A variant of this has the string breaking, causing the sign itself to fall to the ground. * Window Shade: The animated Kermit hand pulls down a scroll that reads "Jim Henson Productions". The shade moves back up and it rolls around a bit before settling. * TV Set: We see the "Jim Henson Productions" text already formed, but then the animated Kermit hand comes up holding a TV remote and clicks it, and the screen goes black like a television set being shut off. Other Variants: * A copyright stamp may be seen under the logo. * The 1988-1992 TNT reruns of The Muppet Show had a variant to replace the first logo's variant; here, when Zoot blows out of his saxophone at the end of an episode, a black circle with a white outline emerges from it, and the circle zooms in to engulf the screen; when that occurs, one of the normal animated variants then played. FX/SFX: The animations in the logo variations. Cheesy Factor: The animation isn't always as detailed as it is. Music/Sounds: A particular variant’s sound effects, but on some shows the end theme finished over it; Muppet Babies has the off-key trumpet theme, combined with the sounds. Availability: Still preserved on 1988-1990 episodes of Muppet Babies, but sometimes replaced with newer logos. This was also used at the end of Fraggle Rock reruns on the Disney Channel from 1992-1996, and the first season of Dog City after the Nelvana logo. Scare Factor: It depended on which version; it's mostly none. These variations are fun to watch. 5th Logo (1989- ) Nicknames: "Laser Kermit", "Kermit Head" Logo: On a black background, a blue laser carves out a line across the screen. The line flips towards the screen, revealing a blue outline of Kermit the Frog, who is then filled with color from left to right. After shining brightly, Kermit is then swallowed by a dot of light that dances across the screen, which from left to right sweeps out the words: Jim Henson _________________________________ P R O D U C T I O N S then flies back to the logo to dot the "I". Variants: * On TV shows, only the "dot the I" sequence plays. * In 1997, starting with Bear in the Big Blue House, the word "PRODUCTIONS" is replaced with "TELEVISION" (a.k.a. Jim Henson Television). * On Dinosaurs, a pterodactyl flies over the logo from right to left. Sometimes, the pterodactyl sits on the logo either squawking or looking left. Also, the logo is in it's 3D style look with the gradient shines on it. However, season 1 and the first 8 episodes of season 2 use a still version of the normal variant. * There is a special animated variant on The Jim Henson Hour. A piece of green string pops up, and morphs into "Jim Henson", and "PRODUCTIONS" appears one by one while it shines. A ping appears on the "i". * One version of the 1997 version has "The Jim Henson Company" in place of "TELEVISION" and the text below the logo is in grey coloring instead of red. This was only known to exist on It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. * Sometimes, the dot on the "i" is red. * There is also a still version of the logo. * On Muppet Meeting Films, the logo in a regal blue background displays "A Muppet Meeting Film Produced by" on top of the logo. Another variant where the text fades in after the dot flies onto the "I" has the location info text "117 East 69th Street New York, NY 10021" below the logo and above the byline. * On the music videos for "Kokomo" and "She Drives Me Crazy", the word "RECORDS" replaces "PRODUCTIONS". * There is also a version with copyright info on the bottom of the screen, sometimes with the URL www.henson.com just above it. * On some '90s VHS releases from Jim Henson Video such as The Muppet Movie (To plaster the Associated Film Distribution logo), Muppet Babies: Let's Build and It's the Muppets: More Muppets Please!, it is off-centered. * On Muppet Classic Theater, the logo plays as the word "PRESENTS" appears from above "PRODUCTIONS". * A silent medium-length version, starting with the text being wiped onto the screen, was spotted at the end of Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital. * On The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, the logo is still and superimposed over a large pile of old TVs showing scenes from the Muppets' entirety. * On Mopatop's Shop in the UK, a still version of the "TELEVISION" variant is shown alongside the Carlton Television logo in orange or white. * On Jim Henson's Animal Show, it's on a blue background and Tizzy The Bee flies to the logo when the dot comes in. * On The Hoobs, the logo is seen with the Channel 4 "Squares" logo and the Decode Entertainment logo. FX/SFX: The blue laser "carving," the color "filling," the dot of light "swallowing" and "sweeping" out the logo. Cheesy Factor: The blue laser "flipping" is old hat even by 1989. Also, most of the animations have no significance to the end formation of the logo, and seem presented merely for visual amusement; for example the blue laser line "flipping" into the Kermit logo for a few seconds only to have him swallowed up in favor of the "corporate text" logo instead, while there was room for both. It's more of style over substance without reason. Music/Sounds: The long version has a weird "phaser"-like sound when the laser appears, and when the Kermit head "flips" into view, an orchestrated horn/string fanfare is heard. A whoosh, 3 timpani hits, and chimes/shining sounds are heard when the head is colored in and shines. A louder whoosh and a cymbal crescendo are heard when the head gets sucked into the dot of light, followed by a woodwind section with plucked strings and "bumbling"-like sounds (not unlike a cartoon bumblebee) as the dot of light flies around, and another whoosh when it sweeps out the text. A "ding" and a gong hit are heard when the "I" is dotted, followed by a triumphant horn/string/woodwind chord to finish the logo. The end theme of the show may also play over it. Availability: The short TV version is intact on all shows from the company (except for Sesame Street). If classic Jim Henson shows like The Muppet Show and Fraggle Rock are rerun in the future, this logo might be tacked on unless a different logo is used (such as Muppets Holding Company Ltd., a newer Henson logo, or HiT Entertainment). The long version can be seen on several '90s VHS prints from Jim Henson Video such as Fraggle Rock: Meet the Fraggles (1993 VHS release only, the 2013 Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment DVD release contains the 8th logo), Muppet Sing-Alongs videos, and A Muppet Family Christmas, as well as films like The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island; it can also be seen on various Muppet Babies videos before the show's opening theme. The still version can be seen on early season 1 episodes of Dinosaurs. Strangely, this appears at the end of Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital, following the Jim Henson Productions copyright notice. The "RECORDS" variant can be found on a promo for the album, Kermit Unpigged, as seen on the 1994 VHS release of Muppet Classic Theater. Scare Factor: Low to medium for the full version and none for the TV version. 6th Logo (March 16, 2001-March 10, 2003) Nickname: "Computer Henson" Logo: On a black background, a series of flying computer-like lasers and streaks write the green words THE JIM HENSON COMPANY with the word "THE" in superscript format. FX/SFX: The laser "writing" effects. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on seasons 3 & 4 of Farscape, as well as Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (2002-2003) Nickname: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Farscape on Sci Fi (now known as Syfy). Scare Factor: TBA 8th Logo (2005-????) Nickname: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on The Muppets' Wizard of Oz on ABC. Scare Factor: TBA 9th Logo (2005) Logo: On a black background, a Jim Henson logo in corporate font appears in a box. Below the bar, we can read "THE JIM HENSON COMPANY". The whole logo is in golden colors. While slowly zooming in, the logo flash with rainbow sparks and then turns blurred before fading out. FX/SFX: The rainbow effects. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Only seen on MirrorMask. Scare Factor: None. 10th Logo (2008- ) Logo: Against a white grainy background, we see a dragonfly buzzing from the right side of the screen to the left, leaving a star trail and before a giant robot spider appears, the dragonfly wipes the Jim Henson Company logo from left to right, consisting of a blue "Jim Henson" in its corporate font, with a gold line and "THE JIM HENSON COMPANY" underneath. The dragonfly flies around while the giant robot spider chases after the dragonfly by scampering off the screen. FX/SFX: The dragonfly buzzing and the robot spider chasing after it. Variants: A long version exists. Music/Sounds: A twittering flute sound, followed by an ascending xylophone scale, then the same twittering flute sound, followed by a descending xylophone scale. Music/Sounds Variant: On Fraggle Rock on The Hub and The Hub on Demand, the end theme is used. Availability: Common. It's first seen on Frances on PBS Kids Sprout and also seen at the end of Sid the Science Kid on the PBS run of PBS Kids after the KCET logo. It also appears on Dinosaur Train on PBS Kids, as well as Pajanimals. This was also seen on Fraggle Rock on The Hub (now Discovery Family) and The Hub on Demand. Don't count on seeing this logo on mature stuff from the company like TBS' Puppet Up! or Logo's Tinseltown, though. The long version appears on DVDs from the company such as the 2013 re-releases of Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection and Fraggle Rock: Meet the Fraggles. Scare Factor: None. It's a cute logo.